Looking for Cinderella
by Fr3Ya-cHaN
Summary: FAIRY TALE PROJECT! Dua orang yang membelenggu diri mereka dengan masa lalu. Dua orang yang menyakiti saudaranya sendiri. Pemuda dan gadis. Seorang bangsawan dan mantan ratu. Mereka berdua bertemu dalam sebuah pesta. Dan saat itulah kisah dimulai
1. Prologue

_**Once upon a time, there was**_

_**A treacherous kingdom**_

_**And reigning at the top**_

_**A princess of age fourteen**_

_**Luxurious and gorgeous furnishings**_

_**The servant had a very similar face**_

_**Her favourite horse's name was Josephine**_

_**Everything all belonged to her**_

_**If money became insufficient**_

_**She'd exploit it from the ignorant people**_

_**Those who go against me**_

_**I'll purge to put an end to**_

_**"Come now, kneel down!"**_

_**An evil flower blooms attractively**_

_**With vivid colouration**_

_**The pitiful weeds surrounding**_

_**Ah, become nutriment as they rot away**_

_**The tyrant princess loved**_

_**The opposite side of the sea's person of blue**_

_**Though he had been taken to the neighbouring country's**_

_**Woman of green at first sight**_

_**The princess obsessed with jealousy**_

_**One day summoned the cabinet minister**_

_**And in a quiet voice said**_

_**"Destroy the country of green"**_

_**Many houses were being reduced to ashes**_

_**Many lives were being lost**_

_**The sorrow of the suffering people**_

_**Did not reach the princess**_

_**"Oh, it's time for a snack"**_

_**An evil flower blooms attractively**_

_**With maddening colouration**_

_**Although it is a very beautiful flower**_

_**Ah, there are too many thorns, it can't be touched**_

_**The evil princess had to be brought down**_

_**Finally, the people stand up**_

_**Leading the crowd was**_

_**The Lady swordswoman of red armour**_

_**Those angry intentions that piled up**_

_**Wrapped around the whole country**_

_**Tired from a long of war**_

_**Things like soldiers were not enemies**_

_**In the end, the palace was surrounded**_

_**And even the vassals escaped**_

_**The lovely, attractive princess**_

_**Was finally caught**_

_**"You insolent person!"**_

_**An evil flower blooms attractively**_

_**With saddening colouration**_

_**The paradise for her sake**_

_**Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing**_

_**Once upon a time, there was**_

_**A treacherous kingdom**_

_**And reigning at the top had been**_

_**A princess of age fourteen**_

_**The time of the execution was three p.m.**_

_**The time when the church bell sounds**_

_**That person who was called the princess**_

_**What are they thinking alone in prison?**_

_**The bell that announced the end rang**_

_**She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace**_

_**She was like this**_

_**"Oh, it's time for a snack"**_

_**An evil flower scatters attractively**_

_**With vivid colouration**_

_**The later people talk of her this way**_

_**Ah, she really was the daughter of evil**_

_**-English Lyrics of Aku no Musume or Daughter of Evil from 'Story of Evil', Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fairytale Projects<strong>

**~Looking For Cinderella~**

**PROLOGUE**

**Originally Made By : Fr3Ya-cHaN**

* * *

><p>"Larilah, Mikan. Larilah sejauh mungkin agar mereka tidak menangkapmu. Jangan takut, kita berdua adalah kembar. Pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya." kata seorang laki-laki berambut coklat kepada gadis yang mirip dengannya.<p>

"Ta-tapi, Yuzuki, nanti kau-" ujar gadis itu panik dan ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh kembarannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Mikan. Larilah agar jangan sampai tidak tertangkap oleh mereka."

Fufu, sepertinya aku bercerita terlalu cepat ya? Perkenalkan namaku Akuma, pemandu sekaligus pendongeng dalam cerita _Fairy Tale_ ini. Aku akan membawa kalian ke dalam cerita-cerita yang menyenangkan sekaligus kejam ini. Seprti gula yang ternyata rasanya pahit, bukan?

Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja cerita menyedihkan ini?

Alkisah, ada sepasang anak kembar yang dilahirkan di "_Kingdom of Yellow_". Sang kakak yang seorang perempuan bernama 'Mikan' sedangkan sang adik yang seorang laki-laki bernama 'Yuzuki'. _Kingdom of Yellow_ sudah lama ditakuti karena kekejaman mereka.

Dan karena takdir mereka berdua dilahirkan sebagai kembar, maka anak pertama harus menjadi 'majikan' dan anak kedua menjadi 'pelayan'. Begitulah, Mikan diangkat menjadi ratu sedangkan Yuzuki menjadi pelayannya. Hal itu dikarenakan pikiran para tetua yang mengganggap bahwa anak kedua tidak ada gunanya dan seharusnya menjadi budak.

Mikan 'pun menjadi boneka para tetua. Ia harus menjadi ratu yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan dari kecil. Sehingga ia disebut '_Daughter of Evil_' karena perbuatannya yang kedua terkejam yaitu membunuh '_The_ _Hero in Red_', laki-laki berambut merah yang mencuri makanan dari istana untuk para rakyat miskin yang diambil hartanya.

Mikan menyukai Ruka Nogi, pangeran dari '_Kingdom of Blue_' dan dijuluki '_Prince of Blue_'. Ia melakukan segala cara untuk membuat sang pangeran menyukainya. Suatu hari, Mikan dan pelayannya, Yuzuki berkunjung ke '_Country of Green_'. Di sana, ia melihat Ruka sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut hijau yang dikenal sebagai 'Daughter _of Green_'. Dengan senyum yang ramah dan sorot mata yang lembut, sang Ratu tahu kalau ia dikalahkan dengan telak.

Mikan merasa sakit hati dan cemburu, perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan dikalahkan begitu saja, tapi ia sempat berpikir untuk merelakan Ruka. Ia melirik ke arah kembarannya untuk mengajaknya pulang. Tetapi yang didapatinya bukan wajah kembarannya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya seperti biasa melainkan muka mendamba yang ditujukan kepada gadis berambut hijau yang sedang bersama Ruka.

Diliputi oleh kebencian dan cemburu serta rasa tidak rela kalau orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya direbut, '_Daughter of Evil_' akhirnya menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk menghancurkan '_Country of Green_'. Ia memanggil pelayan terpecayanya sekaligus kembarannya untuk menghadapnya.

Dengan punggung berbalik ia berkata, "Aku ingin kau membunuh gadis yang bersama Ruka kemarin. Ini perintah!". Sang pelayan hanya berkata dengan kalimat yang biasanya, "Keinginanmu adalah keinginanku juga, Ratuku.". Ia menunduk dan menutup pintu.

Setelah Yuzuki keluar, air mata membasahi kedua pipi Mikan. Bukan air mata dirinya, bukan juga air mata Yuzuki. Itu air mata mereka berdua. Air mata karena harus melukai orang yang disayanginya.

Begitulah, sang pelayan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik beserta air mata yang membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Mikan menatap keluar dan melihat kobaran api serta teriakan orang-orang dari arah '_Country of Green_'. Tetapi ia hanya meminum tehnya dengan muka tanpa ekspresi. Muka boneka yang telah dilatih oleh para tetua sejak ia kecil.

Perbuatan inilah yang memicu rasa pemberontakan. Warna biru dan merah menjadi satu. '_Kingdom of Blue_' dan rakyat '_Kingdom of Yellow_' yang dipimpin oleh anak perempuan dari '_The Hero of Red_' bergabung menjadi satu untuk mengalahkan '_Daughter of Evil_'.

Dentingan-dentingan benda besi dan lengkingan kuda serta teriakan-teriakan orang terdengar di balik jendela. Dan yang menyaksikan itu semua adalah sang adik yang berdiri dengan punggung lurus dan sorot mata gelap. Dengan bunyi sepatu yang berirama, ia berjalan menuju ke kamar ratunya.

"Ratu," katanya saat ia melihat kembarannya. "Mengapa anda begitu ketakutan?" tanyanya lembut. Sang kakak menjawab dengan nada serak, "Me-Mereka akan menangkapku,…..Yuzuki! Ini semua karena perbuatanku! Ka-Kalau saja aku tidak menyuruhmu-"

Ucapan Mikan terpotong oleh jari telunjuk sang adik yang menempel di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut dan berkata, "Ratuku, pakailah pakaianku ini. Aku tahu pakaian pelayan tidak pantas untukmu tetapi ini satu-satu cara untuk menyelamatkanmu."

Dengan wajah pucat Mikan berkata, "Yuzuki…kau…". Mereka bertukar pakaian. Sang ratu memakai pakaian pelayan dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir kuda seperti adiknya dan mantel berkerudung yang lusuh. Sedangkan sang pelayan memakai gaun mewah berwarna kuning dan hitam dengan rambut panjangnya yang dikuncir dua seperti kakaknya.

Begitulah sang 'kakak' menjadi 'adik' sedangkan sang 'adik' menjadi 'kakak'.

"Mikan, kau adalah ratuku dan aku hanyalah satu-satunya pelayanmu. Kita berdua adalah sepasang anak kembar yang dimainkan oleh takdir untuk mejalani cerita kejam ini, jadi bukan salahmu Mikan. Jika semua orang di dunia menentangmu, aku akan menjadi iblis untuk melindungimu dan berada di sisimu. Karena itu, tolong jangan khawatirkan aku.

"Larilah, Mikan. Larilah sejauh mungkin agar mereka tidak menangkapmu. Jangan takut, kita berdua adalah kembar. Pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya." kata Yuzuki kepada Mikan.

"Ta-tapi, Yuzuki, nanti kau-" ujar Mikan panik tapi ucapannya langsung dipotong oleh kembarannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Mikan. Larilah agar jangan sampai tidak tertangkap oleh mereka."

Yuzuki mendorong Mikan ke lemari pakaian dan menguncinya.

_Jika kau adalah '__**Daughter of Evil**__', berarti aku adalah '__**Servant of Evil**__' karena aku adalah pelayanmu yang memiliki darah yang sama denganmu_, begitu pikir sang pelayan yang menjadi sang Ratu.

Tepat saat itu, pintu didobrak oleh sang '_Lady of Red Armor_', anak dari '_The Hero of Red_'. Begitulah sang ratu ditangkap dan penjahat yang sebenarnya melarikan diri.

Hukuman yang diminta para rakyat adalah hukuman pancung untuk sang ratu. Eksekusi akan dimulai saat jam 3 siang, tepat saat lonceng gereja berdentang 3 kali. Kerumunan orang datang melihat eksekusi sang ratu termasuk sang penjahat yang melarikan diri.

Akhirnya sang ratu dibawa ke tempat pemancungan. Orang-orang berteriak-teriak mengucapkan kata hujatan kepadanya. Leher sang ratu diletakkan di lubang pemancungan. Dengan pandangan yang terakhir kalinya, ia melihat ratunya berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak. Dan dengan suara yang mirip ia berkata,

"Ah, ini waktunya untuk makan siang."

Orang-orang meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja dan pergi untuk berpesta. Mereka meninggalkan sang Ratu yang sebenarnya yang menangis menatap mayat kembarannya. Dan sampai kapanpun, tidak akan ada yang tahu tentang kebenarannya kecuali satu orang.

Bukankah ini cerita yang tragis?

* * *

><p>Sang '<em>Daughter of Evil<em>'. Ratu yang kejam dan boneka para tetua yang sekarang hancur. Ia sekarang hanya bisa menatap mayat kembarannya.

Sang '_Servant of Evil_'. Pelayan sekaligus kembaran yang mau melakukan apa saja untuk Ratunya, termasuk membunuh orang yang dicintainya.

Sang '_Daughter of Green_'. Gadis yang dikorbankan oleh ayahnya sendiri demi menghancurkan '_Daughter of Evil_'. Ia berpura-pura menyukai '_Prince of Blue_' agar ia dibunuh. Nyatanya, ia malah jatuh cinta kepada '_Servant of Evil_'.

Sang '_Prince of Blue_'. Pangeran yang menyadari akan jebakan yang dipasang '_Servant of Evil_' untuk membunuh '_Daughter of Green_' atas suruhan '_Daughter of Evil_' tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya.

Sang '_Daughter of Vengeance_'. Gadis yang dijuluki '_Lady of Red Armor_' yang mengetahui tentang pertukaran antara '_Daughter of Evil_' dan '_Servant of Evil_' tetapi hanya diam saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia mengakui dirinya sama seperti '_Daughter of Evil_', membunuh orang tak bersalah.

Dan,

'_Daughter of Black_'. Gadis yang akan menyembunyikan '_Daughter of Evil_' serta semua kebenaran ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya? Fufu, jangan, jangan berpaling dulu. Kisah ini baru dimulai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're a princess, I'm a servant<strong>_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**Inside expectations we were born**_

_**We were blessed by the church bells**_

_**For the convenience of selfish adults**_

_**Our future was split in two**_

_**Even if all the world**_

_**Became your enemy**_

_**I will protect you so**_

_**You just be there smiling**_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**When I went to a neighbouring country**_

_**In town I caught sight of a girl of green**_

_**From that kind voice and smiling face**_

_**I fell in love at first sight**_

_**But if the princess wishes for that girl**_

_**To be erased**_

_**I will answer that**_

"_**Why? My tears won't stop"**_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated madly driven twins**_

_**"Today's snack is brioche"**_

_**You laugh, laugh innocently**_

_**Before long this country will probably end**_

_**By the hands of angered citizens**_

_**If this is what they say we deserve**_

_**I will definately oppose that**_

_**"Here, change into my clothes"**_

_**"Please do this and escape immediately"**_

_**"It's alright we are twins"**_

_**"Surely no one will realize"**_

_**I'm a princess, you're a fugitive**_

_**Destiny separated sad twins**_

_**If they say that you are evil**_

_**I have the same blood flowing through**_

_**Once upon a time there was**_

_**A treacherous kingdom**_

_**And reigning over that place**_

_**Was my very cute sibling**_

_**Even if all the world**_

_**Became your enemy**_

_**I will protect you so**_

_**You just be somewhere smiling**_

_**You're a princess, I'm a servant**_

_**Destiny separated pitiful twins**_

_**If it's for the sake of protecting you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**If we could be reborn**_

_**I want to be with you again that time**_

_**-English Lyrics of Aku no Meshitsukai or Servant of Evil from 'Story of Evil', Kagamine Len from Vocaloid**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fr3Ya-cHaN : Minna! Bagaimana kabarnya? Gomen, akhirnya aku baru selesai dengan prolog 'Looking for Cinderella'. Habis, banyak ulangan 'sih.<strong>

**Jennifer : Benar 'sih banyak ulangan termasuk mid semester, tapi bukannya bisa dikerjain hari sabtu dan minggu, ya?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (JLEB!)**

**Ray : Lagipula, internetmu dinyalain terus 'kan? Kenapa 'gak gunain kesempatan itu?**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (JLEB!)**

**Michael : Selama mid juga kau masih buka internet…..**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (JLEB!)**

**Anthony : Baca manga terus 'sih, mending main PB**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (JLEB!)**

**Christian : Maen DS pula**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (JLEB!)**

**Arina : …..**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Iya, aku ngaku! Aku males ngerjain! Lagipula aku lagi bingung antara ide tentang Snow White dan Sleeping Beauty. Ceritanya 'kan mau One-Shot gitu.**

**Semuanya : Ini aja belum selesai!**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : (Ngejar semuanya sambil bawa tonfa kepunyaan Hibari Kyoya dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Mau nge-'kamikorosu' ceritanya)**

**Semuanya : (Kabur)**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : Dagh! (Ngejar lagi)**


	2. Chapter 1

…_**.In the nightless sky, there's a black dahlia  
>With lost delusions, in a corrupted reality<strong>_

_**Struggle in the hell of ants….**_

_**-English Lyrics of Ankoku Tengoku, Kamichama Karin Op**_

* * *

><p><strong>Fairytale Projects<strong>

**~Looking For Cinderella~**

**Chapter 1 : ****The Lost Fugitive**

**Or****iginally Made By : Fr3Ya-cHaN**

Matahari menampakkan dirinya di sebelah timur dan burung-burung bernyanyi menyongsongnya. Berkas-berkas cahaya menembus jendela sebuah kamar yang terletak di sebuah puri yang megah. Membuat seorang pemuda berambut coklat keemasan terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia duduk dan merentangkan tangannya lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Ia menyibakkan tirai jendelanya dan melihat ke luar. Deburan ombak terdengar jelas. Bergulung-gulung lalu pecah. Burung-burung melintasi cakrawala untuk mencari makan. Ia melihat semuanya itu dan mengerti kalau hari yang baru sudah dimulai.

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang berbahan dasarkan kayu. Setelah mandi dan memakai baju -kemeja putih, jas hitam buntut panjang yang dikancingkan, celana formal hitam, dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah dan sepatu hitam-, ia berjalan ke arah lemari barang dan membuka laci bagian bawah. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak musik dari situ.

Ia menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Lalu, ia mengambil kunci kecil berwarna kuning yang berada di dalam sebuah botol kaca yang berisikan kertas yang dilipat dan ditutup dengan gabus. Ia mengangkat kotak musik itu dan membalikkannya. Terlihat ada sebuah lubang kunci yang pas dengan kunci yang baru diambil tadi. Ia memutar kuncinya dan bagian bawah itu terlepas. Di dalamnya ada seuah foto dua orang anak yang mukanya sama satu sama lain. Hanya yang satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki.

Ia tersenyum pahit dan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala. Ia mengambil pita hitam dan mengikat rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung ke bawah. Lalu, ia berbalik dan menutup pintu. Berjalan melintasi lorong diikuti irama sepatunya yang berbunyi.

Di dapur, seorang gadis belia sedang memasak dengan senang. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink bergelombang tergerai begitu saja. Matanya yang berwarna biru melihat ke arah sup yang sedang dibuatnya. Terdengar langkah kaki berjalan lalu berhenti.

Ia berbalik dan mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri. "Ah, Yuzuki-kun. Selamat pagi!" sapanya ramah. "Selamat pagi, Anna-chan." balas Yuzuki ramah. Ia berjalan dan mengambil seperangkat tea set berwarna hitam yang dihiasi dengan gambar kupu-kupu berwarna ungu. Ia mulai menyediakan teh.

"Wah, itu teh apa?" tanya Anna yang memehartikan Yuzuki yang sedang menuangkan air panas. "Ini _Oolong tea_ dari perusahaan Xeng Jiao. Baru dikirim hari ini." jawab Yuzuki. "Hmm, oh ya. Sarapan untuk Hotaru-sama sudah siap. Jadi tolong cepat turun, ya!" kata Anna sambil menyiapkan piring.

Yuzuki menggangguk dan meletakkan _tea set_ di kereta dorongan. Ia mendorongnya keluar dari dapur. Di ujung lorong, ada sebuah lift yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Yuzuki menekan tombol ke atas dan lift itu bergerak membawanya.

Terdengar bunyi ting dan Yuzuki keluar sambil mendorong kereta dorongannya. Ia berjalan dan sampai ke sebuah pintu besi yang megah. Di sebelah kiri pintu itu ada sebuah tombol berbentuk bulat. Yuzuki menekan tombol itu.

Serentak keluar hologram tipis berbentuk kotak, teropong dan microphone. Yuzuki menempelkan telapak tangannya di hologram yang berbentuk kotak. Seberkas garis tipis menyinari tangannya itu dan ada suara "Akses diterima.". Lalu ia memajukan wajahnya ke hologram yang berbentuk teropong dan memosisikan kedua matanya di teropong itu. Seberkas garis tipis lagi-lagi muncul dan terdengar suara "Akses diterima.". Terakhir, ia memegang hologram berbentuk microphone itu dan berkata, "Kepiting.".

Tombol itu menyala hijau dan pintu terbuka. Yuzuki mendorong kereta dorong sampai ke samping tempat tidur. Ia menepuk tangannya tiga kali dan tirai terbuka. Lalu ia menepuk tangannya lagi tapi kali ini dua kali, lampu 'pun menyala.

"Hotaru-sama, selamat pagi. Tolong bangun." sapa Yuzuki yang dijawab dengan erangan. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu menyibakkan selimut. Ia mengucek mata ungu-nya dan duduk. "Selamat pagi, Yuzuki." ujarnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat pagi, Hotaru-sama. Silakan ini tehnya." kata Yuzuki sambil menyodorkan cangkir teh kepada Hotaru. Hotaru menegak tehnya dengan elegan. "Hei, Yuzuki. Aku akan mengganti sistem keamanan puri ini," ujar Hotaru sambil menatap mata Yuzuki yang berwarna coklat.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu alasannya kenapa anda ingin mengganti sitem keamanan kita?" tanya pelayan itu sambil menerima kembali cangkir teh yang dikembalikan oleh gadis itu.

"Yah, akhir-akhir ini kepintaran para pencuri dan pembunuh bayaran meningkat 10 %, karena itu aku akan mengantisipasinya dengan meningkatkan sistem keamanan kita 20% dari biasanya." jawab Hotaru panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa yang akan diganti?" tanya Yuzuki sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi untuk Hotaru. "Entahlah," jawab Hotaru dari dalam. "Nanti akan kupikirkan.".

Setelah Hotaru mandi, Ia bergegas turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. "Yuzuki," Hotaru sudah selesai sarapan dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi. "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja sesukamu. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah kau keluar dari puri ini. Mengerti?".

Yuzuki tersenyum dan menggangguk. Ia sudah sering mendengar perkataan itu dari majikannya. Hotaru berjalan ke arah mobil. Pintu dibukakan oleh Narumi, supir Hotaru yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah Yuzuki lalu mengemudikan mobilnya melewati gerbang utama yang terbuka dan menutup secara otomatis.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan?"

* * *

><p>"Yuzuki, bolehkan aku meminta tolong?" tanya Anna sambil menuangkan teh ke beberapa gelas. Yuzuki menggangguk, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?".<p>

"Tolong, edarkan teh ini untuk orang-orang di sini."

"Baiklah," jawab Yuzuki sambil memindahkan cangkir gelas ke kereta dorong. "Aku pergi dulu!" ujarnya pergi.

Yuzuki berjalan menelusuri lorong sambil sesekali memberi salam kepada robot android berbentuk manusia yang bekerja sebagai pembantu yang lewat. Kalau ditotalkan hanya ada 6 manusia dan 1500 robot android termasuk yang bekerja sebagai pembantu, petugas keamanan, pembantu pengurus kebun, pembantu pengurus hewan dan pembantu pengurus laboratorium di puri megah milik putri kedua keluarga utama Imai yang jenius itu.

Semua robot android ini diciptakan sendiri oleh Imai Hotaru. Putri kedua keluarga utama Imai ini memang terkenal jenius di seluruh dunia. Walaupun kepintarannya sedikit berbeda dengan kakaknya, Imai Subaru yang bekerja di bidang kedokteran, sifat kedua orang ini tidak jauh berbeda. Tampangnya dingin, suka meneror orang tapi tidak suka diteror dan benci yang namanya kebodohan.

Karena itu Yuzuki ditunjuk menjadi kepala pelayan sekaligus asisten pribadi Hotaru. Hotaru hanya mau terbuka dengan Yuzuki, bukan berarti ia tidak mau terbuka dengan staff lainnya tapi ia hanya benar-benar percaya kepada Yuzuki.

Yuzuki sampai di taman besar. Beraneka bunga dan tumbuhan langka terlihat di sana sini. Pemuda itu melihat seseorang yang sedang memindahkan pot-pot bunga.

"Misaki-san," seru Yuzuki sambil mendorong kereta dorongnya ke arah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang berumur 26 tahun itu menengok ke arah Yuzuki. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam-coklat ditutupi dengan topi kebun.

"Ah, Yuzuki." kata Misaki. "Kau mengantarkan teh, ya? Baik sekali."

Yuzuki hanya menggangguk kecil sementara Misaki mencopot sarung tangannya dan meminum salah satu teh di cangkir itu. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap mendapati Yuzuki melihat ke arah pot-pot yang baru saja ditaruhnya.

"Itu tanaman apa?" tanya Yuzuki. "Itu kaktus, 'kan? Kau tidak pernah melihat kaktus?" tanya Misaki bingung. "Tapi-" seru Yuzuki bingung. "Bukannya kaktus itu tidak ada yang berbentuk manusia? Dan lagi itu-"

Yuzuki tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menunjuk ke arah kaktus kecil tetapi berbentuk seorang kakek yang sedang meminum teh. Di sampingnya ada kaktus kecil berbentuk seorang nenek yang sedang merajut.

"-aneh….."

Diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Misaki tertunduk, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan bergetar. "Itu sama sekali tidak aneh! Lihat, bukankah ini karya seni?" tanya Misaki sambil mengangkat kedua kaktus itu dan meneteskan air mata.

Yuzuki terdiam lalu pergi setelah pamit terlebih dahulu. Misaki masih saja mengucapkan kata-kata tentang bagaimana tumbuhan dengan karya seni. _Benar-benar __**plant lover**__…._

* * *

><p>Sesosok makhluk berbentuk kura-kura menatap ke arah Yuzuki. Benar, itu kura-kura tetapi tidak ada kura-kura yang berwarna pelangi seperti itu. "Jadi, apa lagi yang kau buat, Nonoko-chan?"<p>

"Yu-Yuzuki, itu..ehm…._**Rainbow Turtle**_?" ujar Nonoko gugup. Gadis yang memiliki rambut dan mata yang berwarna biru gelap merupakan ilmuwan jenius yang dipekerjakan oleh Hotaru. Sayangnya, dia suka membuat hal yang aneh.

Yuzuki menghela napas berat dan memberikan teh kepada ilmuwan Ogasawara itu. Nonoko langsung menerima dan meminum teh itu sambil sesekali merapikan rambut lurusnya yang panjang.

"Nonoko-chan, Hotaru-sama bisa marah kepadamu tahu?" ujar Yuzuki. Nonoko menggangguk gugup dan mulai membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan teman sekaligus majikannya itu jika dia tahu kalau dirinya membuat hal aneh lagi.

* * *

><p>Deru mobil terdengar. Yuzuki menyambut kepulangan Hotaru dengan secangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan di ruang kerjanya. Dan hari-hari berlanjut seperti biasa.<p>

Sampai sepucuk surat datang.

"Kenapa anda memanggilku, Hotaru-sama?" tanya Yuzuki saat tiba di kamar Hotaru. Hotaru hanya diam sambil mengancungkan sepucuk surat yang telah dibuka kepada Yuzuki.

Sambil melihat Yuzuki membaca, Hotaru berkata, "Itu surat undangan dari kediaman Nogi. Ruka akan menyelenggarakan pesta topeng untuk menyambut keberhasilan perusahaannya dalam menangani pengembakbiakkan hewan langka. Aku ingin kau dan aku datang ke pesta itu."

Hotaru memberikan satu kotak besar kepada Yuzuki. "Cobalah baju yang sudah kupersiapkan untukmu.". Yuzuki menggangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Hotaru.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Yuzuki keluar dengan memakai baju yang telah dipersiapkan Hotaru untuknya. "Cocok," kata Hotaru sambil memperlihatkan senyum yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

Yuzuki memakai sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang berenda di bagian dadanya. Di bagian pinggangya terdapat tali yang diikat menjadi pita kuning muda ke belakang. Ia juga memakai kain selendang berbulu hitam yang memanjang sampai ke tengah gaun.

Yuzuki perlahan membuka ikatan pita yang mengikat rambut panjangnya sehingga rambutnya tergerai dengan indah.

"Mikan,"

* * *

><p><strong>Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Hai semuanya! Selamat menyaksikan di acara '<strong>_**Reniel Interview Time!**_**' episode pertama!"**

**Penonton : "Hai!"**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau aku adalah anak kelima dari 7 bersaudara Reniel sekaligus Author yang membuat cerita '**_**Looking For Cinderella**_**' ini, bukan?"**

**Penonton : "Ya!"**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Bintang tamu kali ini adalah…..Sakura Mikan, tokoh utama cerita ini dan manga '**_**Gakuen Alice**_**'! Mari kita sambut!"**

**Penonton : -bertepuk tangan-**

**Mikan : -masuk ke panggung-**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Hai, hai! Bagaimana kabarmu, Mikan?"**

**Mikan : "Ba-baik, Freya-chan!"**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Fufu, jangan gugup begitu. 'Nah Mikan, apa pendapatmu tentang peranmu?"**

**Mikan : "Ehm, aku juga agak susah memerankan seorang tokoh yang kejam dan lagi aku harus memakai baju laki-laki! Itu sangat memalukan!"**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Benarkah? Aku suka memakai baju laki-laki tidak apa-apa tuh! Sekarang mari kita lihat **_**behind the scene**_** dari cerita '**_**Looking For Cinderella**_**' ini!"**

**Sebuah monitor diturunkan**

**(F) : Oke, Mikan! Kau mengantarkan Hotaru keluar dan bertemu dengan Narumi. Kau mengerti?**

**(M) : Siap!**

**(F) : Camera, action!**

**(M) : -berjalan mengantar Hotaru-**

**(H) : Kau boleh melakukan-**

**(M) : Pak Narumi!**

**(N) : Mikan! –memeluk dan mengangkat Mikan-**

**(H) : -menyiapkan baka gun-**

**(F) : Cut! Mikan! –menyiapkan pistol yang disiapkan oleh Jennifer-**

**Monitor dinaikkan kembali**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Cinta guru dan murid yang tidak indah.."**

**Mikan : "Eh?"**

**Fr3Ya-cHaN : "Anyway, kita lihat salah satu review yang dikirimkan untuk prolog '**_**Looking For Cinderella**_**'! Review yang akan aku jawab dari **Maeve Zahra**! Benar, ide ini dari Vocaloid tapi tidak semuanya mengikuti Vocaloid. Ehm, gimana jelasinnya ya? Pokoknya gitu deh!"**

**Penonton : "Hoo…"**

**Fr3Ya-cHan : "Silakan kalian review sebanyak-banyaknya ya! **_**Until next time, bye**_**!"**


	3. Chapter 2

…_**I hate rules**_

_**I just don't want to be held down**_

_**So I run away**_

_**Forgetting everything around me**_

_**I hate to be told what to do**_

_**I want to be a little wicked**_

_**I slip out of my house in the middle of the night**_

_**And run through the town**_

_**"Why am I alive? What's my purpose?"**_

_**I asked a stray cat**_

_**The cat said nothing in reply,**_

_**Just looked at me through spiteful eyes….**_

_**-English Lyrics of Paradichlorobenzene, Kagamine Len-Vocaloid**_

**Fairytale Projects**

**~Looking For Cinderella~**

**Chapter 2 : The Boy with Sinful Past**

**Originally Made By : Fr3Ya-cHaN**

* * *

><p>"BERISIK!"<p>

Suara gelas yang dilemparkan ke arah dinding dan jatuh berkeping-keping menambah ketakutan seorang laki-laki yang sedang berlutut. Di hadapannya terdapat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata crimson yang menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

"Berapa kali harus kubilang kalau aku menolak perjodohan ini?" teriak pemuda itu marah.

"Ta-tapi, Lord Ma-"

"DIAM!" potong pemuda itu kasar. _Amat_ kasar. "Pergi dan beritahukan kepada tuanmu bahwa aku, Hyuuga Natsume menolak lamaran perjodohannya dan jika ia berani sekali lagi mengajukan proposal lamarannya, akan aku pastikan bukan hanya dia saja tetapi seluruh keturunannya akan mengais-ngais makanan di tempat sampah! Mengerti?"

"Ba-Baik," laki-laki itu memberi hormat dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu dengan cepat. Natsume menghela napas berat dan duduk di kursinya.

_Benar-benar, orang tua bangka itu menyebalkan sekali_

Natsume terduduk lemas. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menghadapi semua ini? Selama ini ia selalu dikejar-kejar oleh ayah atau ibu yang ingin menikahkan putri mereka dengannya walaupun sebagian besar, tidak coret itu, semua anak perempuan itu ingin dinikahkan dengannya.

Natsume tidak bisa menyalahkan almahrum ayah dan ibunya yang masih hidup karena telah membuat dia menjadi pria nomor 1 yang paling ingin dinikahi, tetapi bisakah ia mendapat wajah yang biasa-biasa saja? Apalagi ditambah keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satu dari keluarga terkaya di negeri Kiiro, satu alasan lagi mengapa para gadis mengincar dia.

Perjodohan ini pun sudah yang ke-225 kalinya dan semuanya Natsume tolak. Ia mengakui kalau banyak yang cantik tapi Natsume hanya ingin gadis yang menggunggah hatinya. Yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya saat pertama kali bertemu.

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan bermata sama seperti Natsume. Ia tersenyum menyeringai,

"Menolak lagi, Natsume? Ini sudah ke-225 kali, 'kan?"

"*Haha," ujar Natsume. "Aku mau atau tidak, itu terserah aku.". Natsume memalingkan mukanya ke arah jendela. Kaoru tersenyum sinis dan memeluk Natsume dari belakang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau membelenggu dirimu sendiri, Natsume?" tanya Kaoru sedih. Natsume tidak menjawab. "Itu bukan salahmu, Natsume. Kejadian itu-" Natsume melepaskan diri dari pelukan ibunya dan menuju ke arah pintu.

"Aku mau ke tempat Aoi dulu," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Yang terakhir dia lihat adalah wajah sedih Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"**Onii-chan!" seru Aoi saat Natsume masuk ke kamar adiknya itu. Aoi seperti jiplakan Natsume walaupun ia berbeda dua tahun dari kakaknya itu, bedanya kalau Aoi berambut pendek sebahu.<p>

"Halo, Aoi." kata Natsume sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Hey, hey, katanya Onii-chan menolak lamaran lagi ya?" tanya Aoi penasaran. Natsume duduk di sisi tempat tidur adiknya itu. "Yah, para pelayan perempuan yang memberitahukan kepadamu, 'kan?" jawab Natsume acuh.

Aoi terdiam. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Natsume. Ia merabanya sebentar. "Onii-chan, apa kau masih menyesali kejadian itu?" tanya Aoi sedih. Natsume tidak menjawab, ia hanya menatap adik kesayangannya itu.

Adik kesayangannya yang _buta_.

_Karena dirinya._

* * *

><p>Tiga tahun yang lalu saat Natsume masih berumur 13 tahun, ia mengajak ayah dan adiknya untuk pergi ke taman kota untuk bermain bola. Kaoru tidak ikut karena masih ada kerjaan yang harus dilakukan.<p>

Bola yang ditendang Natsume terlalu jauh sehingga keluar ke jalan raya. Aoi yang paling dekat dengan jalan raya itu langsung saja berlari untuk mengambil bola tanpa melihat adanya mobil atau tidak.

Dan semua itu terjadi begitu cepat.

Sebuah mobil melaju pesat dan akan menabrak Aoi. Ayah Natsume, Takashi langsung berlari untuk menyelamatkan Aoi. Tapi bukannya Aoi yang tertabrak melainkan dirinya. Takashi langsung menghembuskan napas terakhirnya di situ. Dan Aoi menjadi buta karena matanya terkena trotoar.

Sejak saat itu, Natsume tidak pernah tertawa lagi. Ia tidak pernah seceria dulu. Natsume mengganggap semuanya itu salahnya. Ayahnya yang meninggal. Aoi menjadi buta.

Ia membelenggu dirinya sendiri akan kenangan pahit itu. Natsume masih bias mengingat dengan jelas. Bahkan, 'tak kadang kalau ia bermimpi akan hal itu.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Natsume." Kaoru berulang kali memberitahu Natsume. Ia tidak menyalahkan anaknya, mungkin itu takdir yang sudah ditentukan. Tapi Natsume menolak. Bersikeras kalau itu salahnya.

* * *

><p>"Hoi, Natsume!" seru Kokoro Yume atau lebih akrab dipanggil Koko. Dia adalah salah satu dari teman Natsume dan putra dari Duke Yume. "Kenapa bengong terus, 'sih?"<p>

Natsume hanya menatap tajam ke arah Koko sementara yang ditatap hanya cengengesan saja. Saat ini, Natsume sedang menghadiri jamuan minum teh yang diadakan oleh Tobita Yuu.

"Benar! Nanti kerasukan setan, lho!" tambah Kitsumene yang muncul di belakang Koko. Wajahnya mirip dengan Koko, dengan rambut coklat muda dan tingkah laku yang mirip. Hanya saja, Kitsumene matanya lebih sipit dan mereka berdua bukan kembar.

Yuu segera menghampiri mereka. "Natsume, apa kau tidak suka dengan jamuannya?" tanyanya khawatir sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Natsume mendesah dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian. Jangan ganggu aku." kata Koko sambil membaca pikiran Natsume. Dia memang berbakat menjadi _mind reader_. Di satu sisi, itu menguntungkan karena Natsume tidak harus berbicara untuk menyampaikan pikirannya. Dan di satu sisi, itu merugikan.

Mendengar kata Koko, mereka mundur diri dan berbalik. Tapi sebelumnya, Koko berseru, "Natsume ternyata manja sama adik sendiri! Sampai pelukan segala!" lalu berlari pergi sebelum Natsume membunuhnya.

Natsume benar-benar ingin membunuh temannya itu. Siapa 'sih, yang suka kalau rahasianya dibeberkan begitu? Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa mempunyai teman, kecuali Ruka, padahal ia tidak berpikir untuk mencari teman.

Setelah kematian ayahnya dan kebutaan adiknya, Natsume menjadi terkenal karena sifatnya yang pemurung dan tidak mau diganggu. Di sekolah 'pun, ia hanya mau berbicara dengan Ruka, suka membolos tapi anehnya selalu menduduki peringkat 1 di sekolah.

"Jadi, Natsume tadi pelukan sama Aoi, ya?" ujar pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Diamlah, Ruka!" sergah Natsume kasar. Ruka hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya.

"Hei, Natsume. Ini," ujar Ruka sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop undangan. "Tenang saja, bukan pesta orang tua ,kok. Pesta topeng untuk merayakan keberhasilan perusahaanku. Kau mau datang, 'kan?"

Natsume terdiam sebentar dan menggangguk kecil.

"Apa Imai akan datang juga?"

Wajah Ruka memerah sedikit. "Iya,"

Natsume hanya ber-'hmm' lalu menatap keluar jendela. Ruka sendiri kembali ke teman-temannya.

Imai Hotaru

Di sekolah, ia dikenal sebagai sang jenius dalam masalah teknologi dan menduduki peringkat 3 di sekolah, setelah dirinya dan Tobita Yuu. Gadis itu juga dijuluki 'Ice Queen' karena hamper tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya dan motto 'Jika kau tidak ada urusan denganku, jangan mengajakku bicara, Bodoh'.

Dan hal yang paling disukai gadis itu adalah meneror sahabatnya. Foto-foto memalukan Ruka atau uang. _Hell_, gadis itu sudah kaya raya tetapi masih saja mengincar uang.

Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, Ruka selalu memerah kalau ada yang membicarakan Hotaru.

Padahal, sudah 3 tahun sejak kejadian itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Chael : Hei, hei minna!<strong>

**Tony : Ngapain lu sok bahasa jepang gitu?**

**Chael : Hehe, gak ada kerjaan**

**Arina : Freya-nee sedang mati (?), jadi kita yang menggantikan sementara!**

**Jennifer : Acara '**_**Reniel Interview Time**_**' juga tidak akan diacarakan lagi –ngambek-**

**Readers : Kenapa?**

**Reniel : Karena sifat mudah-bosannya Freya kumat!**

**Ray : Padahal tadinya, Jeje mau tampil. Lihat, sekarang dia ngambek gitu**

**Christian : Oke, seperti yang sudah ditugaskan Freya-nee ke aku. "PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Before long I knew the word called "mother"**_

_**Before long I remembered the word called "father"**_

_**Before long I knew the word called "wind"**_

_**Before long I remembered the word called "water"**_

_**Before long I knew the word called "together"**_

_**Before long I remembered the word called "dreams"**_

_**And when I learned the word called "love,"**_

_**I knew the shape of the world**_

_**Yet, what would be the right word**_

_**to tell you how I feel right now?**_

_**If only to know that simple answer**_

_**I'll keep playing with words as best I can**_

_**Soon I learned of the word called "lies"**_

_**Soon I was taught the word called "pain"**_

_**Soon I learned of the word called "crime"**_

_**Soon I was taught the word called "punishment"**_

_**And when I was taught the word called "evil"**_

_**I became aware of the darkness in the world**_

_**Yet, what words shall I use**_

_**When you cast me aside?**_

_**To know what I wish never to know**_

_**I'll still keep playing with words**_

_**Yet, what would be the right word**_

_**to tell you how I feel right now?**_

_**"Good morning," "Hello," "Thank You," or "Goodbye"?**_

_**I'll keep playing with words as best I can**_

_**-English Lyrics of World Play, Kagamine Rin-Vocaloid**_

**Fairytale Projects**

**~Looking For Cinderella~**

**Chapter 3: The Time When The Bell Dance**

**Originally Made By : Fr3Ya-cHaN**

**Edited By : Daiyaki Aoi**

Mikan terdiam. Ia duduk dengan sikap amat sempurna saat sedang ditata rambutnya oleh Anna. Ia sudah terbiasa lagipula, duduk dengan punggung tegak dan sikap beribawa. Para gurunya mengatakan kalau seorang ratu harus sempurna dalam segala hal, termasuk saat ia sedang duduk dan dirias.

Mikan mendesah.

Anna yang dari tadi bersenandung pelan sambil menyisir rambut Mikan langsung berhenti sejenak.

"Ada apa, Mikan-chan?"

Mikan tersenyum, tanda meyakinkan kalau tidak ada apa-apa dan mempersilakan Anna melanjutkan tugasnya. Hotaru memang menyuruh Mikan menemaninya. Mikan tidak punya pilihan sebab ia adalah 'pelayan'-nya, walaupun Hotaru sudah melarang Mikan berpikiran seperti itu tapi tetap saja. Mikan terlalu takut untuk bilang kalau Hotaru adalah 'sahabat'-nya.

Takut ia akan kehilangan Hotaru sama seperti ia kehilangan Yuzuki.

Genggaman Mikan akan gaunnya mengeras, lalu mengendurkannya kembali. Ia menatap sebuah amplop putih-biru di meja riasnya. Di sebelah amplop itu, terdapat sebuah surat undangan yang isinya mengundang Hotaru, bukan dirinya.

Sebenarnya Mikan enggan untuk pergi –terlepas dari masalah Hotaru adalah majikannya-, sebab yang mengundang bukanlah orang biasa. Melainkan orang yang ia cintai. Yang ia cintai sampai membuatnya buta akan dunia.

Kalau, misalnya, ia tidak jatuh cinta kepada seorang Nogi Ruka, mungkinkah Yuzuki akan tetap hidup?

"Sudah selesai, Mikan-chan!"

Pekikan senang Anna membuyarkan lamunan Mikan. Ia melihat dirinya, dengan rambut digerai dan di ujung rambutnya dijadikan keriting, sangat menawan. Sama seperti dulu. Begitu cantik, begitu indah, begitu _lemah_.

"Terima kasih, Anna-chan." ujar Mikan sambil tersenyum.

Anna tersenyum dan berkata, "Sama-sama, Mi~kan-chan!". Lalu ia melanjutkan,"Tapi aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu Yuzuki padahal kita ada di kediaman Hotaru-chan? Terlepas dari masalah kau adalah-kau-tahu, tidak perlu disembunyikan di sini, 'kan? Tidak mungkin ada yang mau menyusup ke rumah kediaman Imai Hotaru."

"Untuk jaga-jaga."

Suara Hotaru menjawab pertanyaan Anna. Ia berdiri di pintu masuk dengan muka datarnya seperti biasa. Hotaru mengenakan gaun berwarna ungu berenda, choker hitam berenda dan sepatu _high heels_ hitam. Rambutnya hanya diberi hiasan topi ungu kecil berpita renda dan make-up tipis."Sebab, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mungkin saja tamu yang datang adalah mata-mata atau semacamnya," lanjut Hotaru sambil berjalan melintasi ruangan ke arah Mikan.

Mikan menatap ke arah Hotaru yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Mikan terlihat amat cantik dengan gaun yang dibelikan Hotaru, _high heels_ putih dan make-up yang sesuai.

Hotaru memegang topeng kupu-kupu ungu miliknya dan mengulurkan topeng kupu-kupu kuning milik Mikan. Dan Mikan mengerti, bahwa mereka akan pergi sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Wah, wah. Kau memang mewarisi kecantikanku, Natsume." ujar Kaoru sambil mengamati putranya yang tengah bersiap untuk mengikuti pesta Ruka.<p>

Alis sebelah mata Natsume naik, "Aku laki-laki, _Kaoru._"

Natsume mendapat jitakan di kepalanya. "Dasar tidak sopan!"

Aoi tertawa kecil mendengar pertengkaran ibunya dan kakaknya. "Onii-chan, apa aku boleh ikut?".

Natsume menggeram pelan, tanda tidak boleh. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menolongmu kalau kau diculik, hah?".

Aoi cemberut namun kembali tersenyum jahil, "Tentu saja kau _Natsume_!"

"Hei!"

* * *

><p>Suara musik dansa beralun pelan di telinga Mikan, ditemani dengan suara-suara orang-orang bercakap-cakap. Mikan mendesah dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan mereka akan pulang. Hotaru juga sudah menghilang entah ke mana. Tapi yang pasti, ia mungkin saja sedang makan ria dengan kepiting.<p>

Mikan kembali menyenderkan badannya ke dinding. Sudah berapa kali ia menolak diajak berdansa. Yang ia mau hanyalah pulang. Pulang. Dan berharap tidak akan bertemu Ruka di sini.

Seorang pemuda menghampiri Mikan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mengajak Mikan berdansa. Mikan tersenyum sopan sambil menolaknya.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. Ada sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan taman. Semua orang sibuk di dalam dan di taman pasti sepi. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana.

Pemandangan taman itu indah. Terbentuk dengan sekumpulan bunga-bunga. Penuh warna dan kebanyakan didominasi oleh warna hijau. Dada Mikan sakit. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Ruka, Yuzuki. Jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan yang sama. Yuzuki membunuhnya demi dirinya. Ruka membunuh Yuzuki demi gadis itu.

Semuanya karena dirinya. Mikan tahu, ia tahu! Amat sangat tahu! Ia tahu kalau warna hijau itu hanya terbentuk dari daun bunga-bunga itu. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu sudah tiada. Tapi tetap saja, rasa sakit hatinya timbul. Kemarahan. Dendam. Benci. Penyesalan. Semuanya bercampur aduk di dalam hati sampai terasa sakit.

Dan ia merasa kalau pemandangan di depannya itu sama seperti gambaran 'kekuasaan' gadis itu. Mau warna apapun, tetap diselubungi oleh warna hijau.

Dan di sana ia melihatnya.

Terisolasi dari yang lain. Satu-satunya bunga mawar dan bunga di taman itu yang berwarna kuning. Terletak sendirian di depan pohon Sakura. Seolah pohon Sakura yang besar itu mengolok-olok bunga itu karena sendirian.

Mikan mendekati bunga itu. Berjongkok di depannya dengan hati kelu. Mikan berpikir, apa sebaiknya ia mengambil bunga itu dan ditanam di taman Hotaru atau diletakkan di kamarnya? Mungkin diletakkan di kamarnya untuk menemaninya. Saat Mikan hendak meraih bunga itu, ia mendengar sebuah suara kasar dari atas pohon Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan bunga itu?"

Mikan langsung berbalik dan berdiri. Ia melihat ke atas dan melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata merah menyala menatap dirinya. Ia memakai kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu dan dasi hitam.

"Hei, idiot. Kau tuli, ya?" tanya Natsume kasar. Biasanya Mikan akan tersenyum sopan dan tidak membalas kata-katanya. Tapi, entah kenapa pemuda ini membuat ia merasa kesal.

"Aku tidak tuli! Lagipula aku cuma mau megang bunga itu saja, kok!". Ok. Itu bohong. Pemuda itu tampak tidak percaya dan mau mengakatakan sesuatu yang lain sebelum sebuah suara memotongnya.

"Natsume kau di sini!" seru Ruka sambil berjalan ke arah mereka dan diikuti oleh Hotaru.

Natsume hanya berkata, "Berisik, Ruka." dan beralih kepada Mikan. Ia berhenti dan melihat gadis itu panik melihat Ruka. Ia sekali lagi melihat kearah Ruka dan Hotaru, herannya juga melihat Hotaru panik.

"Wah, siapa gadis ini, Natsume?" tanya Ruka sambil mentap Mikan. Mikan mengigit bibirnya sendiri, bingung harus menjawab apa. Hotaru mengambil langkah duluan.

"Kau di sini rupanya, Yuzu. Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana." ujar Hotaru sambil berjalan ke arah Mikan dan memegang tangannya. "Ruka, perkenalkan ini Yuzu. Yuzu, itu Ruka dan yang di atas itu namanya Natsume.".

Ruka tersenyum lembut, "Halo Yuzu-chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu.".

Hotaru mengenggam tangan Mikan sedikit lebih erat. Tanda bahwa ia tidak boleh bicara. "Maaf, Ruka. Gadis ini bisu.".

Ruka terkejut sedikit dan berkata, "Maafkan aku.". Mikan tersenyum sedikit. Hotaru berkata lagi, "Maaf Ruka. Aku dan Yuzu harus segera pulang.". Dan dengan itu mereka pergi dari situ.

Natsume terdiam. Apa katanya tadi? Apa kata Hotaru?

"_Maaf, Ruka. Gadis ini bisu."_

Tidak, Natsume tidak salah dengar. Kalau begitu…

"_Aku tidak tuli! Lagipula aku cuma mau megang bunga itu saja, kok!"_

Kalau begitu, Hotaru pasti berbohong atau salah. Hanya ada dua pilihan dan Natsume akan mencari tahu apa alasannya.

* * *

><p>Mikan dan Hotaru berlari sampai ke dalam mobil. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam dan mendesah.<p>

"Astaga, Hotaru. Tadi itu timing yang hebat." ungkap Mikan sambil terengah-engah. Mereka telah berlari cukup jauh.

"Ya." jawab Hotaru pelan. Kenyataan bahwa, dia (Hotaru) panik tadi. Untungnya, ia punya ide yang ia pikirkan secepat kilat. Bagaimanapun, ia tahu Mikan tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ruka.

Secara tiba-tiba, Mikan membelalakkan matanya. Teringat akan sesuatu yang fatal. Kemudian, Mikan berkata pada Hotaru dengan sudut bibir yang bergetar, "Tapi Hotaru, aku sudah berbicara pada pemuda berambut hitam itu. Dia pasti tahu aku berbohong."

"Oh, bagus sekali. Natsume Hyuuga? Brilian. Kau tahu, dia pasti akan mencari tahu tentangmu sekarang, Mikan." Hotaru menandarkan kepalanya ke kursi jok mobil limousine-nya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Apa kau punya ide?" tanya Mikan. Ia tidak mau seseorang mengetahui tentang dirinya dan, _tentang Yuzuki. _Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat Mikan bergidik. Oh, Tuhan.

"Apa boleh buat? Perketat penjagaan. Suruh orang untuk menghapus semua data tentang dirimu dan sewa seorang _hacker_." jawab Hotaru. '_Segala cara akan aku lakukan. Yang penting, Mikan selamat.'_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah, segera beritahu anak buahmu." ujar Mikan sambil menekuk lututnya. Hotaru hanya mengangguk dan menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya.

"Halo?"

* * *

><p><strong>Daiyaki Aoi (Aoi): That's it! Update for Looking for Cinderella. How was it, Minna? Am I a good collabor's friend for Freya-chan?<strong>

**Freya-chan: Fufu, ini juga pertama kalinya aku berkolobarasi dengan seseorang! –sambil tersenyum gaje-**

**Jennifer : Freya, 'berkoloborasi' bukan 'berkalaborasi'**

**Arina : Tidak, nee-sama. Freya-nee bilang 'berkalabrasi'**

**Christian : Bukan, dia bilang 'berkloborasi'**

**Ray : Zzzzzz…. –tidur-**

**Chael : Bukan, tadi dia bilang, ehm, 'berleborasi'**

**Tony : Kok jadi 'pada ngomongin ini, 'sih?**

**Aoi : Ehm, keluarga Reniel seperti biasa hebat 'nih. Dan mind to review?**

**Freya-chan : Tadi 'tuh, aku bilang 'berkolabresi' tahu!**

**Arina : Nggak! Aku jelas-jelas dengar kalau dia bilang 'berkabrasi'!**

**Ray : Zzzzz….**

**Tony : WOOOIII!**

**Aoi : Erm, tenang, Tony-san!**


End file.
